


but nothing feels like home like you babe

by yoongoogles



Series: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Hongjoong, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Cock Warming, Daydreaming, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone is precious, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Song Mingi is Whipped, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Song Mingi, Travel, like extremely, mentions of other ateez members, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongoogles/pseuds/yoongoogles
Summary: Mingi and Hongjoong want nothing more than a break from their lives.Mingi just needs to find some courage to finally give in to what he really wants.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809547
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	but nothing feels like home like you babe

**Author's Note:**

> here have an 8k love letter i wrote to minjoong in less than 48 hours
> 
> i hope you love them as much as i do

  
  


**_First_ **

  
  


It starts as things often do: by Mingi’s accidental fuck up.

Mingi had been minding his own business on the train, politely averting his gaze from others as he watched a cockroach wind through the legs of other passengers, looking for crumbs. For the first half of his ride, he’d worried that the pretty boy glancing at him from across the aisle had been able to hear the music blasting through his headphones, and consciously decided to keep it at as low of a volume as he could tolerate. That happens to be just a few ticks above the halfway point, and he couldn’t help himself maxing out the slider when a particularly angry ballad matched his mood a bit too well. 

He’d gotten more into it than he realized, drumming fingertips along the top of his backpack as he bobbed his head and mouthed the words. Yunho had recently gotten him into the American punk scene and he thinks that Green Day might actually be speaking to him from across the oceans. The cockroach must have caught the scent of something, because it skittered out of Mingi’s eyesight and left him once again to stare at the laces of his converse, worn and torn up with use. The train slowed beneath his feet and he glanced up at the display ribbon to check the stop, but a pair of eyes burning into his face gave him pause. He startled realizing it’s the pretty boy that had locked onto him, one deep blue and one dark brown eye with a perfectly blended peachy eyeshadow decorating his eyelids blinking back at him owlishly. Staring straight through his goddamn soul. 

He smiled nervously, sure that he made some weird noise or that he had something on his face and that’s why the little peach prince is looking at him with a small smirk. The boy’s intimidating appearance alone made Mingi itch; he wore _makeup,_ for one, and it was fucking _beautiful._ B.) His hair was navy blue, as intoxicating as the waves Mingi only ever saw in videos and photographs. Dressed down but somehow still looking like he’d just stepped out of a magazine in a hand-painted denim jacket and Docs that had to be straight out of 1993. 

  
  


_“I like your music.”_

_“Oh, you could hear it? I’m so sorry, I like to listen to it loud when I’m stressed and I- well, I’ve just had a long day and I- do you like Green Day, have you heard of them before because-”_

_“My name’s Hongjoong.”_

_“I’m Mingi.”_

Mingi’s fragile, seventeen year old heart didn’t stand a fucking chance. 

  
  


**_Now_ **

  
  


Mingi chews absently on the cap attached to the end of his pen, occasionally tapping it against the side of his face to try to kick himself into concentration. He needs at least another five hundred words to complete his essay on the art of _sijo,_ which, in his mind, defeats the entire purpose of the form of short poetic lines that make up _sijo._ He can write lyrics, he can write whole ass sonnets if he wanted to, but he can’t fucking stand to be forced into writing for school. 

“Are you good?” Hongjoong sits cross legged on the floor, a couple yards of sea-green silken fabric laid out in front of him as he traces clothing shapes in sharpie. It never fails to astound Mingi how innovative Hongjoong can be in nearly every creative aspect; give him a pen, music program, paint, dye, just about anything used to create and Hongjoong works magic with it. 

“Yeah, this essay is just kicking my ass. I’m over it.” Mingi sits back heavily in his chair, crossing his arms and kicking his feet out in front of him as he watches Hongjoong kneel over his fabric. He has no idea what Hongjoong could be crafting this time, but he does enjoy watching the process. Especially likes the way when he’s thinking, Hongjoong will bite his lip or suck the inside of his cheek between his teeth. It’s a little traumatizing, if Mingi had to tell the truth. 

“Should we just run away, hmm?” Hongjoong begins carefully cutting out his design with his fabric shears, the exact pair Mingi had bought him at a craft show last year when Hongjoong had held them delicately in his hands and unwillingly put them back after catching sight of the price tag. It had played the strings of Mingi’s heart, a constant sad symphony until he managed to distract him just long enough to swipe his credit card and shove them in the depths of his jacket. 

“Where would we even go?” Mingi and Hongjoong play this escapism game together frequently; what they’d do if they decided to toss their current lives and steal away together on a one-way trip going anywhere. It started on the train that day years ago, when they’d just met and Mingi stammered hopelessly until Hongjoong had simply said, _“What do you think Tokyo’s like in the winter?”_

The answer changes every time, and they build up details based on their previous knowledge of the destination. Hongjoong is always in the arts, whether that be a barista pouring hearts and flowers into lattes all day long in Amsterdam or painting on the balcony alongside a Venice canal. 

Mingi would give just about anything for any one of Hongjoong’s fantasies to become reality, even if it’s without him. 

“Mmm, Milan.” Hongjoong folds the cut out pieces together and marks new stitch lines along the edges as he hums to music in his own head. His wavy, crimson hair falls in his face and he pushes as much of it behind his ear as he can. Mingi’s throat tightens, threatening to close his airway as the hair he tucked comes loose again. He desperately wants to reach across the space between them and run his own fingers through, watch as the soft and shiny strands slide against his skin. “I think we’d do good in Milan, you know?”

“You’d fit in with your fashion tendencies.” Mingi sighs, wistful and forlorn as Hongjoong’s skillful fingers gather the fabric and begin to sew. He still can’t tell what he’s making, but whatever it is, he’s sure Hongjoong will pull it off better than the most revered international models. 

“No way.” Hongjoong snorts, casting Mingi an unimpressed glance and blowing the hair softly out of his face. “I do this for fun, not professionally.”

“But you could.” Mingi argues, well aware Hongjoong will deny him until he’s blue in the face. The man is a master of the arts and maddeningly deaf to his own talent.

“Sure, Ming.” Hongjoong doesn’t bother looking at him this time, just continues stitching his pattern carefully even with Mingi’s eyes trained on him.

Mingi takes in the details of him, cataloguing all the change they’ve been through together ever since they met; Hongjoong is just as brave stepping out of the house in mismatched pieces and bold makeup as he was back when they were teenagers, but he seems infinitely more aware of himself now. He remembers Hongjoong shy to show him his favorite things, reluctant to open the door to his room for fear of Mingi’s reaction to the countless abstract paintings, reformed thrift finds, and Minion merchandise everywhere. He’s seen all the phases; the year Hongjoong stuck to black everything and slunk around with headphones permanently fused to his head, the summer he bought a pack of white shirts and spent hours tye-dying them, the year he shut down and refused to wear anything he had any hand in making at all. 

He was the happiest to see that one go. It’d been the one and only time he was sure Hongjoong might actually disappear into the night without a trace, no clue left behind to follow after him. 

“Hey, Joongie, what do you think would be my job in Milan?” 

“Hmm, let me think.” Hongjoong pauses, needle and thread dangling from his project as he brings his other hand to rub underneath his chin in thought. Mingi can’t help the smile on his face, content to sit in comfortable silence as Hongjoong fabricates a storyline of their pretend lives in his head. “A construction worker.”

“Really?” Mingi deadpans, flicking his pen at him and missing by more than a few feet. “Ah, damn. Now I have to go get that. See what you did?”

“Oh, shut up. You didn’t let me finish.” Hongjoong stretches out to retrieve the pen, bending in such a way that his crop top rides up his ribcage and reveals his tattoo underneath his overalls. Mingi’s seen that tattoo thousands of times, had even gone with him to get it, helpfully providing his hand to squeeze and however many lollipops Hongjoong asked for. He can just barely see the letters, a beautiful thick cursive Hongjoong had hand-written on a napkin at the bar and decided on the spot he wanted it on his body. _Now you’re gonna take me there._

Mingi’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth. 

“What I _was_ saying is that you’d be like, a cool construction worker. Have you seen Milan’s architecture? You’d get up on scaffoldings and see the whole city, replacing all the stained glass windows in the churches and building those gorgeous archways.” Hongjoong flings the pen back at him, striking him directly in the center of his chest. He giggles, music to Mingi’s ears as he celebrates his victory nailing Mingi with a fucking pen. “It’d be good for you.”

Honestly, Mingi doesn’t know if he can hold back much longer. 

_“He’s blind as a fucking bat, my dude. You just gotta get it over with.”_

_“I can’t just_ kiss _him with no warning.”_

_“You’re gonna lose your nerve and wait another five years and by then, who knows? It’s Hongjoong, come on. He’s a fucking angel, Ming, someone’s gonna swoop in and enchant him off to fuckland if you don’t make your move.”_

_“Thank you, San, very helpful.”_

“-and just think, I’d be able to take our friends up to all these neat places and say, ‘Mingi helped build that!’ I could brag about you to everyone.” Hongjoong has since gone back to his sewing, starting on the last piece. It’s wide and narrows to a point, looking an awful lot like an intricate tie he’d had his eye on at this department store not that long ago. Mingi’s happy he’s learned to make the things he wants but can’t afford; if it were up to him, he’d throw out any store-bought thing Hongjoong has in his wardrobe. The idea that Hongjoong is sitting here in front of him in their home, lovingly crafting something beautiful for himself, sets his nerves at ease. He can do this. He’s waited long enough.

“And you would dress me so all the other workers would be jealous over my rad safety vest with pretty colors, right?” 

“You’re so mean.” Hongjoong pouts, though it’s obvious he’s clearly not offended. “I slave for 355 days a year to get these outfits ready for fashion week, and you’re just waltzing around here with buttons on your underwear acting like-”

“Joong, let’s go.” Mingi interrupts his playful ranting, unable to take any more of Hongjoong’s pretending. He always has to bite his tongue, edges of his canines scraping the sore it leaves behind every single time Mingi can’t truly fantasize with him. He stops himself from mentioning things like the perfect proposal, building them a house wherever Hongjoong points his pretty little fingers, animals or even kids traipsing through the floors and waking them up early on the weekends. 

“To Milan? With all the money from your SoundCloud?” Hongjoong huffs out a laugh teasingly, failing to recognize the shift in Mingi’s tone. He smooths out his fabric and sits back on his heels, tilting his head to see what he can do with the scrap pieces. 

“To anywhere.” 

This time, Hongjoong does look at him. His smile freezes, a slow motion picture fading from his face with each passing second.

“To anywhere you want.”

“Well, I want to be anywhere you are.” Hongjoong says easily, though the telltale swallow and fidgeting of his thumbs running comfortingly across the fabric gives him away. “Duh.”

“We can really do it, instead of just talking about it.” Mingi moves carefully, as though he’s wary of scaring Hongjoong off, sliding down to kneel on the floor in front of him. Hongjoong follows his movements like a hawk, appraising the way Mingi approaches him with open curiosity in his eyes. “Throw whatever we can fit in a suitcase or two, book some last minute tickets to wherever the first flight out is. Think about it.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for five years, Ming, it’s not feasible.” Hongjoong doesn’t move as Mingi shuffles his way over, stopping only when their knees meet on the carpet surrounded by all of Hongjoong’s craft supplies.

“Why not?” 

“W-what? We’re _broke._ That’s why not.” Hongjoong stresses, attitude finally peeking through at Mingi’s insolence.

“It doesn’t have to be for long. A few days, a week, two tops. Whatever you want. But, I want to go, Joong.” He considers the dinky savings he’s collected from his SoundCloud account, the inheritance he received when his grandma passed last year, the tips from his serving job he’s been actively squirreling away for recording time in a genuine studio. It’s enough to give that to Hongjoong, even just for a short time.

“You make it sound like we could do it right now.” Hongjoong rolls his eyes, hard enough that if Mingi weren’t sure he had saved up enough, he might actually feel the sting of it. Instead, he smiles as he unlocks his phone and navigates to his banking app. 

“Maybe not right this second, but I’m ready when you are.” 

He hands his phone to Hongjoong, waiting patiently as he takes it and looks at the screen. Hongjoong’s pupils dilate and then widen at the number, mouth dropping into a soft and quiet o shape as he reads it over again and again. 

“You’re serious?”

“Anywhere you want, anytime you want.” 

“Paris.” Hongjoong says immediately, face breaking wide into a heart shattering smile. The violin in Mingi’s heart sings, strings synchronizing beautifully at the pure joy written in Hongjoong’s eyes. “Osaka. Hawaii. Rome. Fuckin’...Kansas, I don’t care. Let’s go.” 

“When?” Mingi laughs, amused at the way Hongjoong drops Mingi’s phone in his lap and then picks it back up again, opening Naver’s search bar to frantically search for flights.

“Wait, this will be much easier on my computer, hold on-” Hongjoong tries to stand up and Mingi thrusts a hand out before his brain can think the action all the way through, palm right over Hongjoong’s heart as he eases him back down. 

“There’s no rush, we have time.” Hongjoong places his hand over Mingi’s and presses until Mingi can feel the heavy thump of his heart beating, quick like an excited rabbit full of adrenaline. His eyes are misty, and Mingi’s a little worried that he might actually cry right here in his arms. He’s never been good with criers, and Hongjoong has never so much as teared up in front of him before. He’d be utterly lost.

“I don’t want to think, I just want to _go.”_ Something about the way he says it, the push behind it like he’s desperate to get out this very moment, has Mingi perking up. What if they really did something that crazy? Jumped on the first flight out, called his job to use his emergency time off, and let Hongjoong lead him somewhere new?

He studies Hongjoong’s face, bubbling over in excitement and pleading with Mingi to just say the word. He’d be up in a heartbeat and tearing apart their rooms, tossing clothes and essentials into a bag before Mingi could even get up from the floor. It’s literally intoxicating to see Hongjoong looking at him with so much life, so much contagious enthusiasm spilling out of him in tangible colors. 

“My essay is due tomorrow.” Mingi breathes out, already knowing he’d lost the chance to back out the second Hongjoong named his first location. 

“Finish it on the plane.” 

“You have a commission to finish this week.”

“I’ll call the client tomorrow morning and come up with an excuse.”

“Joong-”

“You said anytime I want, and I want _right now.”_ Hongjoong squeezes his hand where it is still palming his heart, hammering beneath Mingi’s fingers. He’s convinced himself, quickly anticipated and solved any problems that could arise for them in his head. “ _Please_ , we deserve this.” 

And, what is he supposed to do? Say no? Not to those puppy dog eyes and the cutest pout in the whole goddamn universe, jesus christ. Mingi’s lost his mind. 

“Okay.” He smiles slowly, genuine and pleased as Hongjoong’s face lights up again, glowing brighter and warmer than the sun itself.

“You! I just! Ah!” Hongjoong catches Mingi off guard, throwing himself at him. He gets himself entirely in Mingi’s lap, arms tightly winding around Mingi’s neck as he laughs loud in his ear. Mingi accommodates his weight easily, shifting them so he can comfortably hug Hongjoong back, wrapped up in each other in a way they’ve only explored drunk off their asses on cold winter nights. Mingi allows himself to run his hand slowly down Hongjoong’s back once, twice, a couple more times. 

They spend several minutes like that on the floor, enough that Mingi’s lungs start to collapse and shrink under the anxiety preying on him. It would be so easy to turn his head, to get Hongjoong’s attention with a quick kiss to the cheek and then a press of his lips-

“We shouldn’t wait too long, we might not get a good flight.” He finds himself saying instead, pulling back so he can see the shine in Hongjoong’s eyes again. Like this, Hongjoong’s a couple of inches above him, looking down with a blinding smile. Mingi feels like he’s looking directly into the sun. 

“Work on your essay. I’ll pack for you, okay?” Hongjoong’s fingers loosen their grip on his shoulders and he already misses the way they ground him, tied them together in what felt like more than physical touch. It finally feels like Mingi’s showing his hand, tossing caution to the wind and pouring out his heart to Hongjoong without speaking a word.

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” Hongjoong scrunches his nose at him before he starts detangling them, trying to find his footing and nearly falling on his ass so Mingi has to catch him. He rights himself and goes to stand up, already turning away from Mingi to head towards his bedroom when Mingi’s arm shoots out of its own accord.

“Joong, hang on a second-” His fingers clasp onto the pocket of Hongjoong’s overalls, bunching the fabric securely in his fist so Hongjoong can’t leave. He twists to see where Mingi’s grasping onto him like a lifeline and then glances at him, expecting Mingi to release him, but he just can’t get his fingers to work now that they’ve got a target. 

His own body betrayed him. 

“You can’t back out now, Mingi.” His face falls, withering as he takes in Mingi’s panicked expression.

“No, not that. Uh, nevermind. Go get your laptop, we’ll find a flight.” 

“You’ve gotta let go of me for that, silly.” He plucks Mingi’s fingers from the denim one by one, bemused. It sends another wave of urgency through Mingi that has him reluctant to let go all the way.

“Yeah, sorry.” Hongjoong gives him a small smile coupled with a furrowed brow, like he’s concerned for Mingi, before he turns away yet again.

And Mingi reacts.

“Oh my god just-” Hongjoong, tethered to Mingi by interlocking their fingers together, spins and is met with Mingi standing so close to him he barely has any space to turn. And Hongjoong’s lips are wet where he’s run his tongue across them in excitement, and they’re so enticing that Mingi doesn’t give either of them time to think before he leans down to taste them. 

Hongjoong’s rigid with shock for a few moments before he hesitantly moves against Mingi’s lips, kissing back shyly. It’s new and terrifying, but Hongjoong’s lips are like velvet against his, matching Mingi’s languid pace as he inches closer. 

Mingi could cry with relief that he didn’t just fuck everything up between them. 

Hongjoong is the first to break it, panting into Mingi’s mouth like he’s just sprinted for miles. Mingi waits for something, anything, beginning to shake even as Hongjoong’s hand reaches up to caress his neck. 

“It took you long enough.” Mingi doesn’t even realize he’d been squeezing his eyes shut in fear until Hongjoong speaks and the words process, flying through all the compartments in Mingi’s brain until it sinks in and his eyes open. He sees Hongjoong, that flirty smirk he’s witnessed Hongjoong use like a weapon trained on him for the first time, and he just can’t help himself any longer. Both of his hands cup the sides of his face and pull him back in, grinning at the squeak Hongjoong manages to get out before he swallows the sound. 

His fingers tangle in Hongjoong’s hair as he kisses him, Hongjoong’s small hands circling his waist to dig into his lower back until they’re pressed together.

“It’s okay?” He breathes between kisses, hands busy mapping out places on Hongjoong he hasn’t touched like this before.

“I-have,” Hongjoong cuts himself off with a groan as Mingi nips at his jaw, following the sharp line to the edge and then tilting his face to get at his neck, “been waiting _forever.”_

“For me?”

Hongjoong taps his back, tugging on his shirt when Mingi continues sucking on the moles dotting Hongjoong’s neck. 

“Yes, for you, dumbass.” The laugh gets punched out of him when Mingi ducks to grab his thighs, tossing him easily over his shoulder. “Hey!”

“You asked for this.” 

  
  
  
  


Hongjoong’s sweet, impatient noises blend with his laughter as Mingi drops him on his bed and stands at the edge of it, posed to take off his shirt. He gets distracted though, watching Hongjoong wiggle around in the sheets until he falls back, chest rising and collapsing with effort. It’s taken him five fucking years, five years to get Hongjoong like this all to himself, he should take in the view and really let it simmer before he does anything at all. He’s going to make it count for them. 

“What?” Hongjoong asks quietly after a moment, offering one hand out to Mingi while the other begins to undo the buttons holding his overalls up. 

“Nothing, this is just surreal. I’ve always imagined what it’d be like to have you in my bed, and it’s _way_ better than I thought it would be.” 

“Oh, is that all?” Hongjoong chuckles, the sound reverberating in his shoebox of a room. He gets the last button loose and sits up to pull down the straps from his shoulders, keeping their eyes locked as he goes. “Why don’t you actually do something about it, then?”

“You really kill me, Joong.” Mingi shreds his shirt in record time, suddenly overcome with the notion that Hongjoong has to undress himself in his own bed when Mingi has two perfectly good hands. He falls over him, giggling as Hongjoong _“oofs”_ at his weight fully on him. He welcomes it though, arms immediately linking around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. It’s faster this time, Hongjoong’s tongue swiping at Mingi’s lips to part them. He slows the pace once Mingi lets him in, slides his tongue expertly along Mingi’s until he’s thoroughly entranced, couldn’t stop him even if he wanted to. Mingi shakes as he holds himself up, careful not to cross any lines and overwhelmed with Hongjoong flooding all of his senses. Brain cells gone, only one, and it’s focus is narrowed entirely to the way his Joong is licking into his mouth like he’s hungry for it.

“Get this off.” Hongjoong breaks the kiss briefly to help get rid of his clothes before he dives back in, snagging Mingi’s bottom lip with his own and pulling it between his teeth. When he’d thought about Hongjoong underneath him before, he always controlled the pace, hoping to drown out all of Hongjoong’s worries with just his tongue. For the life of him, he feels like Hongjoong is taking him for a ride instead and he can’t decline that offer.

“Say please, baby.” Mingi backs up until Hongjoong has no choice but to release his lip, immediately pursing his lips into a pout at the distance he puts between them. He can play coy all he wants, Mingi felt the shudder ripple through him at the pet name.

“ _Please._ ” Hongjoong bites out and Mingi complies, sitting back on his heels to finish unbuttoning Hongjoong’s overalls. It takes some finagling to get him out of them and Mingi nearly falls off of the bed more than once trying to avoid getting kicked in the face in the struggle, but once he’s successful and Hongjoong’s down to his briefs, Mingi pauses. 

_Holy shit_. Hongjoong is gorgeous, muscles moving beneath his skin each time he shifts, flat tummy jumping as Mingi presses feather-light kisses to the tanned skin. 

This is not how he thought their evening would go. 

“What do you want?” He opens his mouth along Hongjoong’s tattoo, tongue tracing the letters just to feel Hongjoong shiver underneath of him.

“Everything.” Hongjoong fists Mingi’s shirt, pulling it to rest halfway up his back so one hand can press into the skin. It’s hot, leaving a sizzling handprint on his shoulder blade as Hongjoong’s fingertips pin him in place. “Anything. You make a decision for once.” 

Mingi rolls his eyes, nosing along Hongjoong’s bare skin until he reaches the center of his chest. He places his chin on his sternum, waiting patiently for Hongjoong to look at him. He’s floating, stuck in a dream that he’d slipped into at his desk writing that stupid fucking essay. But Hongjoong’s eyes burn in the dark at him, glowing in that vibrant way Mingi knows means he’s serious. 

“I want to fuck you and then put you on a plane to wherever your little heart desires. How does that sound?” Hongjoong tries to pretend like he doesn’t suck in a surprised breath, a sound that goes directly to Mingi’s cock straining against his jeans. He _wants_ and he can _take,_ so he lifts himself to hover over Hongjoong, dropping as if to kiss him but teasingly brushing their lips instead.

“It sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me, do better than that.” Hongjoong’s hands have been idle for too long, dropping from bruising Mingi’s back to begin undoing his belt buckle.

“Fine. I’m _going_ to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before, and then I’m going to _carry_ you through the airport and whenever we get to a hotel, I’m going to fuck you until you don’t know your own name anymore.” Hongjoong throws his head back, exposing the line of his throat, red with marks Mingi’s already sucked into the skin there. Hongjoong’s spread out under him, entirely at his advantage, and Mingi doesn’t even know where to start. 

“ _Ugh,_ move.” Hongjoong’s deft fingers finally unhook Mingi’s belt, yanking so hard he nearly topples onto Hongjoong. “I’ve dreamt about riding you for fucking _ages.”_

“How long?” Mingi allows himself to be manhandled onto his back, shimmying out of his jeans as Hongjoong swings a leg over his own until they’re aligned, both of their cocks trapped in their underwear and sensitive to touch. Mingi wants to beg him to grind down, nearly lifts his hips to give him a hint before Hongjoong slaps one palm into his chest and keeps him down. 

“That day on the train, I thought about how strong you looked, how you could’ve picked me up and slammed me into the doors in front of all those people.”

“Yeah?” Hongjoong’s confession sparks tingles throughout Mingi’s body, all of his blood rushing into his solid length nearly touching Hongjoong’s.

“Over time I just wanted to make you shut the fuck up, though.” Hongjoong winks at him with a devilish grin, spreading his knees and leaning over Mingi’s face to grind down on him. The sensation zips through him, his cock pulsing where it meets Hongjoongs in a hot drag of friction. Hongjoong dips down to kiss him quickly, nipping at Mingi’s tongue as he tries to deepen the kiss. Hongjoong sets a pace fit to torment Mingi, to personally deconstruct every fantasy he’d ever had about Hongjoong and rewrite them fresh. 

“You want me to shut up?”

“More than anything, sweetheart.” Hongjoong’s beautiful fingers toy with his lips, prodding until he drops his jaw so two can enter his mouth and press down on his tongue. He seals his lips around the fingers, running his tongue on the underside of them in a sly way he’s sure Hongjoong will catch on to.

Mingi knows just how much Hongjoong worships the art of a blowjob, and Hongjoong happens to know from an accidental walk-in once that Mingi takes pride in his ability to provide.

“ _Mmph-_ ”

“Quiet, I’m busy.” Hongjoong frees his fingers, sliding them from Mingi’s chin down to his nipples. “Sensitive here, aren’t we, big boy?”

“Literally please never say that- _ah!_ ” Hongjoong plays with his nipples, his own saliva cooling and budding them in the stuffy room. 

“Let me play, I’ve wanted you for so long.” Hongjoong, Mingi is absolutely positive by this point, was designed and produced by a dark entity whose sole purpose is to make Mingi suffer.. Hongjoong keeps one hand at his chest, the other meandering down to his clothed cock. His fingers separate into a v formation, sliding up and down until Mingi’s jerking beneath him at the teasing touch.

“I’m about to beat your ass, Joong.” Mingi warns as Hongjoong grinds his full palm across his length, rolling his cock against his pelvis. He doesn’t think he can handle much more of this, even if the end game is Hongjoong riding him into the sunset. He knew there’d be a power struggle if they ever did get together, but Mingi’s got strength to his advantage and has no issues playing dirty to get what he wants.

“Try me.” At his prompt, Mingi delivers an open palm smack to his ass, jolting Hongjoong into the pillows beside Mingi’s head. He squeaks and then moans into it, pushing his ass back into Mingi’s hand. “Again, please.”

“Are you serious?” Mingi rubs where he hit, the skin just a little warmer here. His fingers explore, pushing aside his briefs until his hand slips under the fabric and he can _squeeze._ Hongjoong keens forward until he gets his bearings, exacting his revenge by crushing their cocks together. Mingi winds up and smacks him again, enjoying the way Hongjoong sounds as he takes the hit, bowing down to present his ass in the air. Mingi must’ve died and gone to heaven somewhere between his last bus stop home and the middle of his essay.

“ _Please.”_ Mingi has absolutely no idea what Hongjoong is begging for, but he assumes it’s about time they put his little daydream of riding Mingi on the backburner for another day. He flips them with minimal resistance, big hands smoothing down the insides of Hongjoong’s thighs as he spreads his legs to fit snug around Mingi’s hips. 

“Please _what?_ ” 

“Fuck me with your fingers.” Mingi chokes on air at his bluntness, though he appreciates the starting point. He points at the nightstand, to which Hongjoong simply nods his head and busies himself with running his hands down Mingi’s toned stomach. Mingi can just reach the drawer from his position and blindly feels around for lube until he finds it, repeating a litany of _“holy shit oh my god holy shit oh my god”_ like a mantra in his head.

Hongjoong tweaks a nipple when Mingi pauses yet again to look at him, twin smiles gracing both of their lips. It’s not exactly how he pictured their first time; for one, he definitely didn’t think they’d be so into each other that it’d feel like a tug-of-war game for who can rile the other up the most. He wanted to ease himself over Hongjoong, plant kisses and comforting words into his neck as he slid home and nuzzled his face until he’s given the go ahead. 

This is fun, too. 

“Hurry!”

“I can’t make the lube come out faster!”

  
  
“Shake the bottle!” 

“I’m trying!”

“Oh my god, give it to me.”

  
  
“No!” Mingi thrusts the bottle high above his head so Hongjoong can’t reach, cap off and facing downwards as he tries to shake the remaining liquid out. The bottle is mostly used up, just enough to get them through this time. They’ll have to pick up more when they travel. 

“ _Fuck!”_ Mingi looks down in confusion until he notices a small pool of cold lube collecting near Hongjoong’s navel, sliding closer and closer. Mingi takes pity on him, swiping it up and dowsing his fingers with more before he recaps it and tosses the bottle somewhere near Hongjoong’s head. 

“That’s what you get.” Mingi sticks his tongue out as he warms the lube between his fingers, using one hand to tug down Hongjoong’s (tight, holy fuck) briefs. 

“You’re a menace. Get in me or I'll change my mind.” Hongjoong’s chest puffs and he crosses his arms like he’s serious, eyebrows pinched together in fake annoyance. It’s cute, it’s so devastatingly cute. His little peach prince is the same in bed as out of it and Mingi’s heart is going to break before the end of the night.

“I’m sure.” Mingi taps one of his thighs until Hongjoong lifts his leg to his shoulder where Mingi wraps an arm protectively around his calf, using the leverage to kiss along his shin. Hongjoong melts into the bed at the delicate touch, frown quickly transitioning into something more fond. 

“I want one of those.”

  
  
“One of what?”   
  


“A kiss.” Mingi pretends to think as his hands glide along Hongjoong’s length. He’s shorter than Mingi, making up for width where Mingi is more narrow, but he feels heavy and real in his hand. The knowledge that Hongjoong’s hard and willing underneath him, that Mingi is getting him ready for him, feels like a livewire throughout his body constantly being touched. 

“Depends, keep talking dirty to me.”

And wow, that sure was a mistake.

“Mingi, _ugh-_ ” he throws his head back, hair fanning against the pillows as Mingi strokes, “Your hands are so fucking big, thought about them on me everywhere.” Mingi works him a bit more, eager to make his way down to where it really counts. “Can’t wait until you’re inside of me. Gonna fill me up so good.” 

Holy shit, what a huge mistake. Mingi applauds himself for not coming immediately.

Hongjoong presses his face into his bicep as his hands go above his head, stretching out to show off his body laid out for Mingi like a goddamn feast. His sharp nose digs into the muscle as Mingi picks up speed, flaring and breathing heavily. 

What the fuck.

“ _Please, Ming, please.”_ He sounds so broken and Mingi loses it. He grips Hongjoong’s calf and pulls his leg out of the way so he can lean over him to breathe into his open mouth, giving sweet little kisses to the underside of his lip, his chin, the corner of his mouth. As he distracts him, Mingi shifts down to thumb at Hongjoong’s hole, circling in a slow massaging pattern as Hongjoong hiccups. 

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby.” Mingi wants to sob at how beautiful Hongjoong sounds, a gasping, moaning mess as Mingi carefully pushes in one finger. Hongjoong searches for his lips and then crashes against him, licking into his mouth with fervor. 

Mingi concentrates, only adding another finger when Hongjoong’s lips return to a leisure pace, intent on keeping him calm and enjoying it. His mind drifts, taken away by the way Hongjoong rubs himself all over Mingi like he’s scenting him. It’s exhilarating, it’s all of Mingi’s dreams stitched together into one as he revels in the skinship. This is the most they’ve ever touched and Mingi’s already hooked on the feeling, drunk with the sight of Hongjoong in pleasure. 

“Are you okay?” Mingi checks as he adds his last finger, crooking upwards into the spot he’d found that caused Hongjoong to fold in on himself. 

“Don’t stop, feels so good, baby.” He hopes Hongjoong doesn’t regret this later, because Mingi’s getting addicted to the way ‘baby’ rolls off of Hongjoong’s tongue every chance he gets. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes._ You have no idea how many times I thought about you doing this.” Light floods Mingi’s chest the more Hongjoong reveals; he’s thought about Mingi in this way, too. How long have they been dancing around each other when they could’ve had this? “I’m ready, please.” 

Hongjoong’s fingers dimple Mingi’s biceps from the strength of his grip, creating little divots that will surely bruise tomorrow if he hangs on like that all night. Not that Mingi minds at all. He retrieves the lube and doesn’t think to warm it before applying to himself, hissing at the intense temperature difference. Hongjoong giggles breathlessly at him and if Mingi weren’t so desperate to finally get inside of him, he’d stop to appreciate the sound. The best he can do is a quick peck on the tip of his nose. 

Hongjoong tenses when Mingi enters him, relaxing only when Mingi buries one hand in his hair and takes his time skimming down his side lightly. 

“Fuck, I thought your hands were big.” He controls his breathing well as he adjusts, giving Mingi the prettiest eyes he possibly can to reassure him that he’s okay.

“Is this slow enough?”

“You’re too slow.” Hongjoong wraps one leg around his back and urges him forward until Mingi bottoms out, punching the rest of the air from Hongjoong’s lungs. “I’m okay, it’s fine. Don’t move yet.”

Without the strain of holding himself up, Mingi drapes himself over Hongjoong and kisses whatever his lips can reach; eyelids, bridge of his nose, the apples of his prominent cheeks. It doesn’t feel like a dream anymore, with how hot and tight Hongjoong is around him. It couldn’t be a dream. He’s so fucking hard he feels like if he moves he’ll cum, so he’s grateful for the slow introduction. He wants to make this good for them, a good first impression for Hongjoong. 

“Hey, I have a question.” Hongjoong wiggles a little underneath of him, startling a moan out of Mingi.

“Shoot.” 

“What made you do that tonight? Why tonight?” Mingi rocks forward very slowly (truly, he deserves some kind of award for his efforts) while he ponders how to answer. The drag of his cock against Hongjoong’s walls nearly empties his brain, so he fights for something that sounds logistical. Truthfully, his brain is out of his body and possibly fried beyond all comprehension, so he flounders trying to come up with something cute to say.

“I can’t think right now but it just felt right, and I was tired of being a big baby who has been in love with you for years.” 

If that was overwhelming information, Hongjoong takes it in stride, beginning to meet Mingi’s casual thrusts. He keeps his hands on Mingi’s thighs, playfully tugging at his leg hair as they set an easy groove. 

“Stupid in love, the two of us.” Hongjoong’s chuckle gets cut off with a slip in Mingi’s pace at his words, a hair rougher than he meant. He opens his mouth immediately to apologize and is interrupted in equal measure when Hongjoong sinks down on him with fingernails scraping for grip. “Again.” 

He won’t last long with Hongjoong directing him like this, but god if he isn’t going to try. His thrusts get a little deeper, a little more aggressive as Hongjoong makes himself smaller so Mingi hits all the right angles. He’s leaning over him, breaths mingling and continuously trying to kiss just to get shaken away at the last second by a powerful thrust. It’s hot, it’s the hottest sex Mingi’s ever had in his life and they haven’t even gotten to his favorite part. 

“K-kiss me.” Hongjoong stutters as Mingi tires of holding back, giving it to him as hard as he possibly can. He manages to duck down just enough that Hongjoong can steal a kiss, but he’s too far gone to focus all the extra energy on kissing him properly. Everything feels _incredible,_ like he’s just a hare’s breadth away from achieving nirvana if he just gives himself to Hongjoong.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Mingi sits back on his heels, grabbing Hongjoong’s leg and flipping him onto his side. He kisses the side of his knee as he drives himself home, pleased at the new gasping sounds he’s drawing out of Hongjoong. 

“Let me ride you.” 

“In a second, I promise. You’re taking me so well, baby.” Mingi rolls his hips down, a groan clawing up his throat at how much deeper he’s getting from this angle. Hongjoong’s cries grow louder, curling into himself and reaching for a pillow to clutch onto as Mingi’s hand fixes to his hip. He risks taking a glance to where they’re joined together, mesmerized by the way he fucks into Hongjoong.

“I won’t last like this, let me get on top.” Hongjoong whines between pants and Mingi hones in on his thick cock, red and swollen and untouched just barely brushing against his stomach every time Mingi fucks into him. He imagines what it will look like, bouncing as Hongjoong rides him, cum drooling from the tip and sticking to Mingi’s stomach in a thin line.

Yeah, okay, he can switch again. 

He carefully stretches Hongjoong’s leg out, mindful of the harsh position, and gives him a minute or two to breathe, spending the break rubbing soothing circles into tense muscles. Riding is a hard job, Mingi envies him for readily accepting the challenge.

“You doing okay, Champ?” Mingi checks in, nuzzling his cheek against Hongjoong’s shin. He smiles, eyes creasing in happiness as he gives a quick thumbs up. 

“Plane ride is gonna suck ass.”

“You don’t even know where we’re going yet.” Mingi kisses the arch of his foot, just to see if he’s ticklish. Hongjoong giggles and squirms, swatting at him before reaching out and making grabby hands at him. Mingi goes, happily sinking into his embrace. Hongjoong’s clings, nails tracing random shapes and patterns that have no ends on his back. 

“I’ll figure it out in the morning. Gives us time to get some work done.” Hongjoong rolls until Mingi’s laid out on his back, straddling his waist in a move more fluid than Mingi could ever hope to pull off. He probably has stars in his eyes by this point, Hongjoong entrances him more by the minute. “Help me?”

“Yep, yes, yeah, of course.” Mingi hasn’t touched himself this entire encounter except to slick himself up, so the first real grip of his own hand as he holds steady for Hongjoong has him relieved. He wants to cum _so_ bad and it’s finally starting to be too much with the view of his cock disappearing inch by inch into Hongjoong. When he’s seated, they both sigh, Hongjoong’s hands gathering on either side of Mingi’s chest to balance himself. 

“Ready?”

“What, are you gonna go on the count of- _fuck.”_ Hongjoong picks himself up and slams back down to drown out Mingi’s sarcasm and it works. From the very start he’s giving it all he’s got, using up the last burst of energy to get them both off. Mingi tries to focus, he really does, but his mind is clouded with the new sensation and he can’t decide whether to look at Hongjoong’s face or his cock. He wants to say it again, he needs to say it again. “Holy shit, I love you so much.” Hongjoong breathes what sounds like a tired laugh, too intent on chasing his own orgasm to respond. 

“Are you close?” He pants, reaching around to clasp onto Mingi’s knee for leverage. His chest is flushed with exertion already, sweat dripping onto Mingi’s torso and he fucking loves it.

“Yeah, baby.” Clearing his senses a bit so he can help, Mingi smacks his ass again, prompting Hongjoong to drop in a low grind. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

“ _Oh god.”_ Hongjoong’s tongue lolls out against Mingi’s chest as he takes over control, pounding upwards as hard as he can. Hongjoong’s breathing turns erratic, spilling noises like a song as Mingi holds him down on his cock. “ _Mingi.”_

Vaguely, Mingi can feel hot liquid paint his stomach, but he doesn’t intend on stopping until Hongjoong’s spent over him. Weak but needy, Hongjoong lifts himself up just enough to rest his arms around his neck, catching his lips in a messy kiss. The affection fuels his arousal, like electricity shocking through his system, and he tried to hurry so he doesn’t overstimulate Hongjoong. When it hits, it feels like his entire world shifts apart and comes back together, two magnets colliding as he moans in Hongjoong’s mouth. 

Hongjoong’s fingers comb through his hair lovingly as Mingi slows down until he’s barely moving at all, his attention split between rocking into Hongjoong and actually kissing him back. He’s aware that he’s groaning every time he exhales, but he can’t control it, couldn’t give a fuck less about anything else going on around them. He’s sure that their neighbor will complain to their housing management or leave a nasty note taped to their door, but he’ll face the wrath if it means he gets this whenever he wants. 

And surprisingly when he starts to come back to himself, he’s not nervous at all. Hongjoong tends to him, pressing lazy kisses all around his face and damp hairline as Mingi runs his hands down his back. 

“Damn.” Mingi destroys the silence, taking with it their post coital bubble of quiet intimacy. Hongjoong laughs and accidentally tightens around Mingi, still rock hard inside of him. He smirks, rotating in place just to watch Mingi’s face twitch. 

“So, you wanted a sex-cation. Is that what your plan was?” 

“Truthfully I had no idea it would go this way. I should stop paying rent if that’s how hot money gets you. I can’t be a sugar daddy, you know. I’m broke.” Mingi gets a slap to the chest and a violent grind for his antics, though he’s surely not the only one benefiting judging by the way Hongjoong’s expression relaxes. “So pretty, my little peach prince.”

“Your what?”

“I’ve called you that in my head since I first saw you. You were wearing this orangey eyeshadow and it just looked nice, I don’t know.” 

“That’s adorable, what the fuck.” Hongjoong giggles, pinching Mingi’s stomach and rolling the flesh between his fingers gently, just to touch him. “Call me it again, please.” And the way he asks so shyly, it’s like taking a blender to Mingi’s heart. He’s all shook up inside.

“Peachy Prince.” Mingi squeezes his sides to tickle him, get him to fall back over him so he can ask for another kiss. “How about you get off of me so we can book a flight out of here, hmm?”

“How about I stay here and use my phone until you get hard inside of me again for round two?” 

“Sex demon confirmed. You’re a whole ass nightmare.” 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes as he reaches for his phone, buried in the pockets of his overalls that never quite made it off of the bed. Mingi watches him fondly as the screen lights up his face, his minimal eye makeup just a little smudged at the corners and even more stunning than when he’d taken him to bed. It hasn’t fully processed yet that his Joong is here, sprawled in his lap, soft and warm as he scrolls through flights. Mingi busies himself drawing on his bare thigh, appreciating that he can touch bare skin where he hadn’t been able to before. Aftershocks punch through him every now and then, weakly pushing into Joong, who just continues his searching unaffected. 

“You’re never going to believe this.” 

“What’s that?” Mingi squints at the sudden onslaught of light shoved in his face, grimacing at the way Hongjoong leans forward and disturbs his cock still snug inside of him. He blinks a few times to clear his vision, only to see a round trip flight for Milan displayed for the following night. They’d have just enough time to pack and clean up around the apartment before they’d have to head for the airport, and Mingi doesn’t even bother looking at the price before he confidently tells Hongjoong to book it.

“Are you sure?”

“Are _you_ sure?” 

In lieu of a verbal confirmation, Hongjoong sets the phone face down on the bed and braces himself beside Mingi’s head, hips moving before Mingi even has time to kiss him back. He’ll take that as a resounding yes. Hongjoong doesn’t plan on stopping, picking up the pace and whispering lewd praises in Mingi’s ear, so he picks up the phone and holds it over Hongjoong’s shoulder. His credit card information is helpfully installed into his account already because technology is amazing, so all he has to do is confirm his booking with a couple of clicks. By the time he finally presses the last “Book” button, he’s ready to toss the phone out of his way and flip Hongjoong over. As he turns Hongjoong on his side and tucks his hair behind his ear, he thinks of all the places he and Hongjoong had ever dreamed of when they’ve played their game: _New York City, London, Belize, Egypt, Saipan, Greece._ None of those places would feel right after this, after they’ve come together all because Hongjoong was tired of life today and wanted a little escapism, thinking of stained glass windows and luxurious fabrics. 

Mingi kisses the space between his shoulder and neck, sighing in content as they move together. He’s going to take Hongjoong places, wherever he wants, and Milan is the start of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Tomorrow_ **

  
  
  


Mingi brushes Hongjoong’s hair away from his forehead, earning a creased eye smile he’s sure is a full grin from behind his mask. He’d been leaning on the arm rest, nearly pressed into the little oval window as the ground rushes away from them. Cars begin to look like ants, marching in a line to buildings and patches of water. They’ve paused the complimentary movie in favor of watching life below them, growing smaller and smaller until it feels like Seoul never existed in the first place. They’d done little to no research on things to do in Milan, deciding to play it by ear and ask around while they explore the streets. Mingi’s excited to try genuine Italian food, Hongjoong’s buzzing about walking the shops. It’s a little terrifying, the knowledge that they’re going somewhere foreign to them purely on a whim. A quick Naver image search and that’s it. It ignites something in Mingi he hasn’t felt since he was a kid; this sense of adventure, this childish wonder that he gets to share with his Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong’s hand interlocks with his as the city vanishes beneath them, blocked by overcast grey clouds drizzling rain over Seoul like honey. He uses their combined hands to reach for the touch screen and press play on the movie, adjusting his headphones before resting his head against Mingi’s shoulder. Mingi thinks back to the two of them from yesterday morning, clueless idiots making each other’s coffee in the morning and throwing out hasty but meaningful goodbyes at the start of their days. He’s lucky to have as good of a boss as Taehyung, who simply said, “ _Yeah man, Milan sounds sick. See ya_.” So he’s hoping that means he’ll still come back to a job. At least, until they can move away for good. 

Hongjoong offers him a pretzel, eyes never leaving the screen. Mingi snaps out of his own head to take it, pressing a light kiss to his forehead in thanks. Over the top of Hongjoong’s head, Mingi chews and looks at the clouds, imagining Milan is sunny and awaiting to welcome them from the dreary Seoul. He dozes off like that, cartoon voices speaking gibberish in his ears that Honjoong giggles at, Mingi can feel the vibration where his chin is resting on his head. 

“Hey,” Hongjoong pauses the movie again but keeps his headphones on, and Mingi hums to show he’s listening, too tired and comfortable to move out of place. “Thank you, for Milan.”

“It’s nothing; just over the river, through the woods, and across the horizon, isn’t it?”

“You’re dumb. I love you.”

“Love you, more.”

**Author's Note:**

> ateez comeback is here and if you can't tell i'm actually losing it 
> 
> let's scream about it together, twt is @yoontoagoblin.  
> i'll shower you with aggressive wooyoung kisses, be my friend


End file.
